Reach Out to The Truth
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: Persona 4. Yosuke & Chie may not be the greatest of friends, not even close to that, but can a year spent saving Inaba from the murderer & shadows be enough to bring them closer? Yosuke x Chie, slight YukikoxSoujixRise triangle, slight Kanji x Naoto later


I haven't really seen that many Yosuke x Chie fics around, so I decided to make my own. Now there will be oneshots of simply friendship, but they will tend to get more serious as the two begin to realize their feelings for one another one month at a time. And there will be at least one chapter dedicated to Soji x Yukiko later on as I pretty much ran out of ideas and wanted to do at least one month featuring this couple.

I hope I can do just as well on this fic just like with my Naoki x Chiaki fics, maybe even better. *Sighs heavily* Wish more people would like that couple...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: What the hell do you think?

--

**April**

Yosuke Hanamura sat on the bench in the park in the middle of the cold rain, with the roof protecting him from getting soaked by the harsh downpour. He never was a fan of the rain, especially when it meant the fog would soon be coming. Although Yukiko was saved after the hardest fight of his life, which wasn't saying much, he still hated both the rain and fog. After all, he would have to avoid riding his bike.

But now the rain and fog seemed more like a time limit to him. If he and his friends hadn't saved Yukiko yesterday, then there was a pretty good chance they would be beating themselves up for failing to rescue her. He thought about the last few days that passed by since his first Persona had awakened. It all seemed like a dream to him; it wasn't every day you gained powers, or rather the ability to wield a Persona and fight of the demonic shadows. But at the same time, it was a nightmare.

True, beating up shadows had its perks, such as never being boring, and it was a good way to stay in shape when dodging magic fireballs and such, but there was still the fact that Saki Konishi was killed because of the murderer. He was still not able to get over that fact, no matter how many shadows he blasted or slashed through. He didn't care about them; he wanted the real deal. However, being reminded that the killer was still on the loose only reminded him of the day he'd found out the truth behind Saki's death inside the Midnight Channel.

And if things weren't bad enough, her true feelings were revealed upon entering the imitation liquor store, cleaving his heart in two. Several hidden facts were practically beaten into his head, that he nothing more than an annoyance. Yosuke could have dealt with that alone, already knowing that he can get on most everyone's nerve; that was kind of his charm when he thought about it. But saying that their friendship was practically fake, he didn't know what to do.

He sat there with his chin in one hand, staring out through the rain. Had she been right? Was he really only an irritating fool, a hapless stooge that everyone resented behind his back?

'_Well, it's too late to ask those questions.' _thought Yosuke, staring blankly at the rain, too numb to even show the slightest emotion whatsoever. _'Even if they were a lie…Why, dammit!? Why did she have to go like that!?' _

"Yosuke?" called out a familiar voice.

He picked his head up at the sound of the voice, his eyes widening. "Chie? What are you doing here?" he asked as he straightened himself up.

Chie looked at him while holding her umbrella, not fooled by his attempt to make everything seem normal. She wouldn't have even come near him in this weather if there wasn't something wrong. "I was supposed to be training with Souji, but I goofed and forgot about the rain today." she said, rubbing the back of her head while laughing, expecting a smartass comment as usual from Yosuke.

"Oh, I see…" he said, his voice void of almost any tone whatsoever.

"There's something on your mind, isn't there?" she asked in concern. "Spill it."

"I'd rather not talk about it to you," he said, turning his head away from her.

But Chie was persistent, as she kept trying to get into his sight by dashing wherever his eyes led him. She smirked at the glare he was giving her. "You know you can't keep up with me and my feet!"

Yosuke was now beginning to get annoyed as he glared, but sighed in defeat; he couldn't get rid of her so easily. "Fine! If you are really that nosy, then I guess I have no choice! It's about--"

He stopped as he heard the sound of two growls. If they were in the TV world, he would've sworn that they were surrounded by shadows. But he knew it could only be one thing: their stomachs. Both of their faces turned red in embarrassment as they realized it.

"Wanna go to Aiya's?" she asked, extending her hand. "It's better than just standing in the middle of this stupid rain, anyway."

"Like I have a choice," he muttered beneath his breath.

--

They sat at a small table at Aiya's, enjoying their beef bowls to their hearts' content. Well, Chie was, as she gorged on every piece of meat she could find, while Yosuke explained his thoughts about the killer and Saki. Chie wasn't surprised, knowing full well how much Yosuke cared about Saki.

"Ssho mat's sit?" she asked, her face full of the many meats within her bowl.

Yosuke grimaced at her face. "At least swallow your food when you talk!" He then snickered. "I swear, with a face like that, you could scare away any shadow that comes near us!"

Chie's face turned red in anger. She swallowed all of her food in a single gulp before yelling at Yosuke. "Oh! So this is the thanks I get for trying to cheer you up!?"

Yosuke shrugged. "Chie trying to cheer me up? I swear, only way that would happen if we were in an alternate dimension that wasn't in the TV, like a game or something."

"Speaking of games…What happened to my Raidou Kuzunoha game? I lent it to you a week ago and you still haven't returned it."

Yosuke began to sweat, recalling what had happened to her game. He quickly tried to change the subject, lestsuffer what Chie now called _Critical Hit_! The last time it happened, he could swear that his future children might have felt it! "So when do you think we'll get her killer?"

Chie wasn't fooled so easily, but remembered why she was with Yosuke in the first place. She sighed, hating to forget about her game for the time being. "Who knows? We have to at least focus on what's in front of us for the time being." She pointed her spoon at Yosuke. "So make sure you're at 120% when we're doing it! We'll stomp all over him until he begs for mercy, then stomp him again and again! It's what Saki would want for sure instead of watching you cry!"

Yosuke smirked. She was. He was sure Saki would beat him to death if she were still here with them. "Right! We'll blow him outta the park with our power! And with someone like Souji our leader, the killer will regret he messed with us!"

Chie laughed at Yosuke's smirk. "See! Even I can cheer you up once in awhile!" She smacked Yosuke on the back as he got another spoonful of his bowl. He choked on it for a couple of seconds before glaring at her. She blinked innocently, pretending she didn't do anything wrong. "What'd I do?"

Yosuke let it go. "Whatever. Just don't do that again."

"Would you have preferred a _Critical Hit_?" Yosuke immediately protected his area with his hands. She rolled her eyes. "Tch! Like you'll be needing those anytime this century!"

After they finished their meal in peace, Yosuke and Chie were faced with what Yosuke feared the most: the bill. It was always him paying for every meal they had whenever they went out, whether it be in a group, or alone. Then again, this was actually their first time eating alone, which meant a hundred percent chance of him paying. He was about to pull out his wallet, but Chie raised her hand in front of his face.

"I got this one," she said, her cheeks slightly red.

"What, you're pitying me?" he asked. She shook her head, further surprising Yosuke. He took this time to do his usual thing: make her angry. "So you are finally falling in love with me?" he said with a crappy French accent, winking at her as well. "Oh Chie-chan! I knew a beautiful flower such as yourself you would fall in love with this bee of—"

Chie's face became red in anger. "No, creepo!" She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving Yukiko…and me." She wasn't even aware she had thanked him for saving her as well until he saw him smirk. "D-don't get any ideas! You hear me!? This doesn't mean I'm paying every time we eat, got it?"

Yosuke nodded, but still had a questionable face. "Are you sure this isn't an alternate dimension?"

"If it was, don't you think girls would actually come up to you and ask you out themselves?"

"Well, so far, you're the only one to do that." His smirk faded as Chie stepped closer, hitting the tip of her shoe on the floor. He immediately protected himself. "Sheesh, you can't take a joke, can ya?" As soon as Chie back down, he warmly smiled at her. "But, I suppose I should thank you too, for cheering me up and everything."

Chie blushed; this was the second time she had ever been thanked by him, even after she had saved his ass on numerous occasions inside the TV. She returned the smile. "Sure! What are friends for anyway?"

Yosuke nodded. "Of course!" He sat back down and snapped his fingers. "YO! I'd like to try that Aiya bowl challenge." He pointed at Chie. "She's paying!"

Chie forcefully grabbed him by the collar. "What are you doing, you idiot!? I am so not paying for that! I barely have enough for the both of us."

"But my lady, I thought you were paying?" he said in his crappy French accent. "Then surely there is another way for you to thank me for saving you from the jaws of death!"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" She tapped the tip of her foot on the floor. "Prepare to feel the wrath of the_ Critical Hit_! Hwa-taa!"

And just like that, things were back to normal…except for Yosuke, who ended up being carried home due to the power of the _Critical Hit_. And there was also the fact that everyone who was present at Aiya learned one important lesson: Don't mess with Chie, or you'll end up with a _Critical Hit_ to the nads!

--

Hopefully that kept you entertained! Any tips on how to improve would be greatly appreciated! And I hope I managed to get the characters personalities correct!


End file.
